Call About New Empire
by IcedCappuccino
Summary: America penasaran atas kerajaan yang katanya bisa mengendalikan arsenal nuklir miliknya di Indonesia. Tentu saja untuk mendapatkan jawaban harus menelepon personifikasi di negara Asia Tenggara satu itu, kan?


Author: Ide muncul karena berita nggak penting soal kerajaan-kerajaan delusional. Awalnya cuma shitpost di facebook berakhir jadi bikin fic penuh wakakakak.

Oh yah, OC Indonesia punya saya sengaja dua, kembar, cewek dan cowok. Alasannya di note di akhir cerita.

America: Masih bingung apa maksudnya Pentagon punya Sunda Empire

Author: Author aja yang tinggal di Indonesia nggak ngerti sama omongan mereka. Udah jangan dianggap serius, anggep aja shitpost, Alfie!

**Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Himaruya Hidekaz, OC Indonesia versi ini punya saya**

**Warning: Bahasa kasar, alur ringan, karakter canon berinteraksi sama OC**

* * *

Cuaca cerah, burung berkicauan, dan ciri-ciri lainnya yang menandakan pagi indah biasanya membuat banyak orang senang dan ingin keluar untuk menikmati. Kecuali seorang pemuda rambut pirang yang terlihat serius berada di depan layar laptop warna hitam di pangkuan. Dia sedang dalam berada posisi berbaring di sofa warna merah. Ia terlihat sedang sibuk membaca berita lewat internet.

Hingga akhirnya mata birunya menangkap tentang sebuah negara baru yang bisa mengendalikan arsenal nuklir miliknya.

"Huh?"

Sekarang si pemuda terlihat kebingungan, jangan bilang Pentagon kecolongan? Ia berakhir memanggil petinggi pertahanan untuk klarifikasi.

Namun penjelasan kalau tidak ada masalah di bagian nuklir membuat pemuda satu ini garuk-garuk kepala.

"Di mana posisi negara baru ini? Eh, Indonesia? Berarti… negara mikro?" Tangan kanannya kemudian menopang dagu, ia menutup mata sejenak dan akhirnya punya ide untuk mengatasi dilema yang dirasakan!

"Telepon saja Indonesia _Dude_, lagipula sudah lama tidak menelepon semenjak bosku ganti jadi orang rese!"

Jadilah si pemuda yang bicara aneh pergi menuju ruang kerja pribadi di mana telepon rumah untuk perkerjaan berada. Sampai di ruang kerja, ia langsung saja menekan nomor-nomor yang diingat dan menunggu lawan bicara mengangkat telepon.

Butuh waktu lama, padahal dia sendiri sudah tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan jawaban atas kebingungannya, tahu! Di seberang, terdengar suara telepon diangkat. America akhirnya mendapatkan jawabannya!

"Ya, Halo? Anda terhubung dengan Istana Negara, Presiden sedang tidak berada di tempat. Jika ada urusan penting tolong-"

Belum orang diseberang panggilan menyelesaikan jawaban yang sudah terlatih jika orang terpenting seluruh Indonesia tak hadir, America sudah memotong karena memang ia tak membutuhkan sang Presiden. "_Sorry, _tapi aku tidak butuh President, aku butuh Indonesia"

"Maaf, Tuan? Ini memang di Indonesia, Istana Negara lebih tepatnya."

America hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala tak gatal mencari cara agar orang yang dimaksud menjawab telepon.

"Bilang saja ke uh, orang paling tua di Istana Negara, Alfred F. Jones dari Amerika Serikat butuh seorang perempuan rambut sedada, dikuncir oke? Pasti ada yang mengerti. Aku tunggu, ya! Ini penting soalnya"

"Maaf Tuan, mungkin Tuan salah samb-"

"Alfred F. Jones, dari Amerika Serikat butuh perempuan rambut sedada dikunci-"

Terdengar keributan seperti telepon diambil alih di telinga America sekaligus suara perempuan meyakinkan kalau panggilan ini memang dikhususkan untuknya. Si penjawab pertama kali awalnya tidak yakin, namun dengan suara meyakinkan perempuan yang datang merebut telepon pada akhirnya mengambil alih sepenuhnya.

"Oh, Halo America? Ada butuh apa ya? Tumben menelepon, apa tidak sibuk dengan Departemen Pertahananmu?" tanpa rem, suara perempuan bertanya banyak pertanyaan ke America yang justru pada awalnya ingin menanyakan banyak hal ke si perempuan!

"Hai, Indonesia _Dudette_. Aku cuma punya pertanyaan dan masalah sibuk dengan Departemen Pertahanan, itu masalah lain uh, tidak usah ditanyakan. Hei! Aku justru yang punya pertanyaan di sini makanya bertanya!"

Terdengar tawa cengegesan keluar dari mulut lawan bicara di telepon, "ehehe… maaf America, kepoku keluar. Oh, pertanyaan apa?"

America tersenyum walaupun matanya tak ada kesan ramah, "apa maksudnya yah Sunda Empire bisa mengendalikan nuklirku dan Pentagon milik mereka?"

Tarikan nafas lalu diikuti omelan pelan dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti America (ia cuma bisa menangkap kata-kata "orang delusi jancuk!" diantara omelan) lalu hanya keheningan menutup omelan panjang. Beberapa detik terlewat dan kembali suara telepon didekatkan ke telinga.

"Tolong jangan peduliin kata-kata rakyatku tentang kerajaan atau Empire baru, ya… America. Mereka memang lagi mabok, plis jangan diambil hati ya! Maaf sumpah!" jika America memilih menelepon lewat video, dia pasti bisa melihat seorang perempuan sedang mengangkat tangan sekaligus menunduk beberapa kali.

"Eh? Tapi mereka negara mikro di wilayahmu kan?"

"Umm… entahlah, mau dibilang negara mikro juga… malah kayak sekte gitu. Mereka itu apaan ya?"

America sekarang malah _sweatdrop _mendengar jawaban tak meyakinkan dari personifikasi negara terluas di Asia Tenggara satu ini.

"Jadi maksudnya omongan tentang bisa mengendalikan arsenal nuklirku sama Pentagon itu?"

Belum dijawab oleh perempuan yang sedang ingin tepok jidat, dicampur sebal, ditambah rada takut negara di benua Amerika yang sedang menelepon marah, telepon Istana Negara direbut lagi oleh seseorang. Sekarang si perempuan terdengar memprotes si perebut telepon. Perkataan mencoba menenangkan sekarang diutarakan seorang laki-laki.

"Apa-apaan ini Yank? Mau ngapain telpon lewat jaringan aman ke Istana Negara? Mau ngegoda kakak gue?" Berbeda dengan si perempuan yang terkesan lebih sopan, sura laki-laki kali ini cukup kasar.

"Eh? Ini… kalau tidak salah Republic of the United States of Indonesia, kan?"

Pertanyaan polos dari America tidak dijawab langsung, sekarang Indonesia yang perempuan mulai panik. Kata-kata "Jayakarta, tenang! America cuma mau klarifikasi doang. Dia nggak yakin!" dengan volume lebih kecil karena memang tidak memegang telepon bisa didengar.

"Dengar, ya _Yankee _Anjing! Kalau menelepon lagi setelah ini dan bukan untuk hal kenegaraan penting, kupastikan nomor teleponmu diblokir bagaimanapun caranya. oke!? DAN JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN NAMA ITU! AKU BAGIAN DARI NEGARA KESATUAN REPUBLIK INDONESIA, MENGERTI!?"

America menelan ludah, "he-hei ini penting, Indonesia _Dude! _Penting dalam hal keamanan di wilayahku dan mengenai kalian! Tadi Kakak perempuanmu menjawab tapi tidak jelas! Ini membuatku bingung"

Terikan nafas mencoba meredam kemarahan meluncur dari mulut laki-laki rambut pendek hitam yang sedang jadi lawan bicara America lewat telepon.

"Oke, oke… pertanyaan apa America? Kak Indonesia memang kadang suka nyerocos tidak langsung ke masalah utama. Jadi apa?"

"Uh… tentang Sunda Empire itu? Omongan yang tidak masuk akal tentang mengendalikan nuklir dan beberapa negara sekaligus Pentagon milikku diakui milik mereka?"

Si laki-laki Indonesia hanya bisa mengusap wajah dengan tangan kiri yang memang bebas tak memegang apapun. "Jangan dianggap, mereka manusia mortal yang sedang kena sindrom delusi macam Chuunibyou-nya murid SMP-nya Japan. Jadi, Pentagon cuma milikmu dan nuklir-nuklirmu aman, America. Mana mungkin kami bisa mengendalikan atau membobol keamananmu kalau wi-fi aja kadang mati sendiri di sini..."

America mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti, "oke aku mengerti. Berarti tidak ada masalah keamanan di wilayahku, ya? Tapi aku punya pertanyaan lainnya juga mengenai mereka"

"Apaan Yank?" suara ketukan kaki mulai berbunyi memberi isyarat cepat-ajukan-kau-menghabiskan-waktu

"Tolong jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Yank. Uh, mereka kok namain 'kerajaan' sebagai _Empire? _Tidak ada yang memanggil dirinya sendiri Empire di zaman sekarang, Indonesia!"

"Jangan tanyakan aku atau kakakku, kan tadi sudah dibilang mereka lagi kena delusi. Sudah kan? Tidak ada lagi pertanyaan penting?"

America menopang dagunya, "aku ingin makan apapun yang manusia dari Sunda Empire konsumsi. Kok mereka bisa _high _dengan omongan tak masuk akal begitu? Aku mau untuk melepas stress karena bosku yang sekarang, nih!"

"_Go fuck yourself, Yankee._"

Telepon langsung terputus. America hanya menatap telepon dengan berkedip berkali-kali.

"_Well_… minimal aku mendapatkan jawaban yang jelas dan… Jeez, RIS masih saja marah padaku, huh?"

America kemudian keluar dari ruang kerja untuk menyiapkan makan siang.

* * *

Author: Jadi yah, emang bener-bener nulisnya nggak niat. Cerita yang lain masih dalam proses (dan saya males ngerjain hahahahahahah)

**Author note**:

**Kenapa Indonesia kembar di versi IcedCappuccino?**

Soalnya saya punya ide, Indonesia kan dulu pernah dipecah jadi dua negara pas awal kemerdekaan. Satu NKRI yang sampe sekarang dan lainnya RIS alias Republik Indonesia Serikat. Jadi, kenapa nggak dibuat cewek dan cowok sekalian?

**Tapi kan RIS bubar?  
**Iya negaranya RIS bubar, tapi personifikasinya nggak hilang. Alasannya? Karena jadi 'Indonesia' RIS itu. Anggap aja kayak Italy bersaudara.

**Terus bagaimana RIS sama NKRI itu?**

Wah bakalan panjang ini,

**NKRI aka Indonesia**:  
Perempuan, rambutnya dulu pernah panjang sekarang dipotong pendek sedada. Lagi dibuat puyeng tujuh keliling karena masalah internasional (China) plus masalah receh "kerajaan-kerajaan orang yang kena sindrom Chuunibyou berjamaaah". Kulit sawo matang kayak orang asli pantai.

Sering kena sakit kepala karena korupsi.

Sifatnya ramah, rada cerewet dan kepo. Nggak bisa bikin minuman enak, tapi bisa masak (khas Indonesia)

**RIS aka Republik Indonesia Serikat alias Indo (male**):  
Cowok, rambut pendek ngebosenin. Kulitnya rada terang dibanding NKRI karena "muncul oleh NICA/Belanda". nggak mau dipanggil RIS. Pengennya dipanggil Jayakarta atau Indra (Indo masuknya ditolerir). Lebih sering ngurusin masalah internal kedaerahan atau kasus korupsi. Paling ngegas kalo ada yang korupsi.

Ngambil bagian korupsi karena sadar si Saudari Tua udah paleng sama masalah lain. Jarang ketemu bos, bahkan kalau nggak suka sama bosnya suka ngilang

Might disappeared during Orde Baru might around but decided to be Istana cleaning service

Rada dilema karena sadar dia ada londo-londonya sedikit.

Sifatnya lebih pendiem agak nyinyir/kecut, tapi santuy, dan rada mata duitan. Nggak bisa masak tapi bisa bikin minuman khas Indonesia yang enak.

(bisa jadi dia itu intelnya KPK)

**Hubungan:**

Negara Kesatuan Indonesia

**Belanda**: Apa yang terjadi, terjadilah. Masa lalu ya udah masa lalu. (aka Switzerland-Austria 2.0)

**Jepang**: Dulu pahit, sekarang jadi temen ngewibu bareng (pembangunan juga sering sama dia)

**Malaysia**: Panas-dingin

**America**: Perang dingin nggak diitung, itu cuma America yang SKSD. Netral sekarang (pernah deket lagi pas bosnya Obama, sekarang nggak)

**Russia**: Perang dingin cuma lebih deket dibanding America sekarang. Sebatas temen bilateral, nggak deket-deket juga

...

Republik Indonesia Serikat

**Belanda**: Nggak suka, tapi rada mendingan perasaanya pas banyak artefak Indonesia dikembaliin

**Jepang**: ONORE GACHAMU, NIPPOOON! KAPAN KASIH GUA SSR!

**Malaysia**: netral, tapi kalo NKRI ngamuk, dia ikutan sebel

**America**: Agak julid/nyinyir karena Perjanjian Renville dan Perang Dingin

**Russia**: Suka menggigil deket dia mungkin karena dia ada pengaruh "western side"-nya. Netral hubungannya

RIS makanya nggak suka sama America karena perjanjian Renville. Dia sebenernya rada dilema sama keberadaan dirinya sendiri yang 'lahir' sama bantuan negara yang memang tujuannya mau ngejajah Indonesia lagi.

Author: Jadi yah, begitulah. Akhir kata. Terima kasih buat yang mau baca


End file.
